


Casual Friday

by inkwells_writing



Series: Love is Difficult [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magical Strike AU, listen... theyre dorks....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwells_writing/pseuds/inkwells_writing
Summary: Alfred has finally convinced his boyfriend to participate in their weekly office Casual Friday, but as always, Alfred does not think about how he will be effected by his own actions.





	Casual Friday

Alfred had a problem.

A big problem.

A stuffy, dorky, handsome, rude, amazing, stubborn, and _absolutely perfect_ problem.

Arthur Kirkland was his problem.

They had since been dating, secretly, for four months now, and only a select few knew about their office romance. And it _sucked_.

Alfred respected Arthur’s choice to keep it secret, of course. But that didn’t make it any easier to not constantly sweep Arthur into his arms and proclaim his love every time he saw him- nor did it make it easier to just stand next to him and be professional. He couldn’t help it, of course! All he wanted to do was hold his boyfriend's hand, but that’d be too obvious, especially for the people in their office; rumors would be flying by the end of the day.

So, it would be obvious that on the day’s Arthur looked cuter than normal (if it was even possible), it’d be harder for Alfred to contain himself.

And it was nearly impossible that day.

Alfred had finally managed to convince Arthur to participate in their weekly “Casual Fridays,” meaning Alfred would get to see Arthur dressed-down for a change. It was rare, even on their inside dates (meaning, eating Alfred’s foods and cuddling during a movie) Arthur would dress up, normally a tux and everything. If he were lucky, Arthur would skip the suit jacket and settle for a nice coat, but that was the extent of it all.

Once, soon after he and Arthur had told Francis about their relationship, Francis had shown him picutres he had of Arthur while they were in college, but Arthur had quickly stepped in and stopped that slideshow. And it was a pity, Alfred had learned so much about his boyfriend in those ten seconds of images- it was amazing.

But, the strange-punk college attire and the dressed-down suit had nothing on what Arthur was wearing on this Friday.

A light cream colored pair of trousers, simple black shoes, a crisp button-up, all tied together with the softest, most amazing light green sweater Alfred had ever seen. It was such a simple outfit, but on Arthur Kirkland it was stunning. And simple, for the normally classy man.

Everyone was staring, but not for the same reason as Alfred. They were all just surprised that Arthur had actually participated in the weekly ‘Casual Friday.” Alfred heard a few people asking one another if Mr. Jones, Alfred’s father, of course, had made it a mandatory participation event, like the horrifying summer getaways and team building activities they do.

But, Arthur had begun to notice the stares, too.

So when Arthur came huffing into his office under the guise of delivering papers, Alfred couldn’t help but shut the door to sweep his adorable boyfriend into his arms.

“Let go of me, you dolt.” Arthur huffed, trying to squirm out of his arms, “I’m mad at you anyways.”

“Aw, babe,” Alfred sighed, resting his chin on Arthur’s shoulder, “Why?”

“You promised me no one would judge me for dressing down, and everyone has been staring at me. Even you- it’s rude and I wish I had trusted my instincts and brought a change of clothes.”

Alfred smiled and stepped around Arthur to look him in the eye, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Arthur’s glare wiped away his teasing look, “Babe, I promise you, people aren’t rude-staring. They’re all just surprised to see stuffy Mr. Kirkland in something with less than three top pieces.”

“I simply don’t understand why everyone would be surprised…” Arthur huffed, “I want to look professional in a work environment, just as everyone should.”

Alfred laughed lightly, taking Arthur’s hand and walking over to his desk to sit on it, “Well, to be fair, I’m not sure I’ve ever seen your casual wear.”

Arthur’s eyes widened as he exclaimed, “I’m sure you have, I’m over at your apartment at least twice a week, and you’ve been to mine a few times-”

“And you’re always in your ‘date-attire’ and refuse to change out of it, unless,” Alfred got close to his boyfriend and wiggled his eyebrows, “Unless I can otherwise convince you to get out of your cute little tuxes-”

“Can you be professional for once!” Arthur exclaimed with a flush, his eyes darting to the door, as if someone were listening in on their conversation.

He smiled and nuzzled into Arthur’s hair, deciding to change tactics before Arthur started to actually get mad. “You should wear this stuff more often. It’s nice.” He said, decided to switch out the word ‘cute’ for ‘nice.’ The things he did for love.

Arthur rolled his eyes, “Sure it is.”

Alfred let his hands grasp the edges of Arthur’s vest and tug his boyfriend towards him. Arthur allowed himself to be positioned in the space between Alfred legs, but he refused to look at him.

Alfred ran a hand up and down Arthur’s back, “The green brings out your eyes and the vest is real soft, it’s like your hair. I like it.”

Arthur was trying desperately to not let Alfred see his face, and from the bright red tips of his ears, Alfred could see why, “It would be rude of me to show up for a date in something so casual, it would be like I’m not taking it seriously.”

Alfred puffed his cheeks out and continued his caress of Arthur’s back, “Do you think I’m not taking our dates seriously when I dress down?”

Arthur whipped his head towards him, “No, of course not, why would I think-” He cut himself off as his eyes lowered into a glare, “That’s awfully rude, Jones. Twisting my words like that. That is my job, you know.”

Alfred beamed, “Yeah, but it was fun.”

They let a calm the silence overtake the room, but it was in no way awkward. It was peaceful, and Alfred kept his mouth shut. Sometimes Arthur needed silence, and sometimes Alfred could appreciate just being next to his boyfriend. Eventually Arthur leaned more onto Alfred and sighed, “If you wish, I’ll dress down a little more on our more… casual dates. I must admit, this outfit is more comfortable that some of my suits.”

“Awesome-”

“But, they are so comfortable, I may not want to take them off at all, maybe I would even end up falling asleep in them.”

“Well, Arthur, let’s not be too drastic here,” Alfred stammered as Arthur laughed.

Arthur let Alfred ramble about how he should “think about how that would hurt _him_ ” and whatnot. He was too busy to listen, he had a few more outfits to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! you can follow me at my tumblr @inkwells-writing if you wanna see more stuff from me or request stuff.   
> comments and kudos are appreciated!! thank you!!


End file.
